


burst

by chanskyun (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: (the good kind of heartache this isnt angst), Drabble, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Heartache, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chanskyun
Summary: Sanghyuk's heart bursts as Jaehwan mumbles "I love you too."





	burst

Jaehwan saunters tiredly into the kitchen, and when Sanghyuk looks up to greet him, he absolutely dies at the site. Jaehwan stands before his lover in nothing but a shirt and boxers, both of which belong to Sanghyuk. And, as if that weren't bad enough, Jaehwan yawns, his arms stretching up towards the ceiling slightly, causing 'his' shirt to expose some of his stomach. Sanghyuk's heart clenches as a tired "good morning" parts through his lover's plump lips; and his heart absolutely bursts when Jaehwan unintentionally pouts, his lower lip sticking out slightly as he runs a hand through his messy hair. the kitchen light doesn't help, either. It illuminates the fresh bruises that litter his lover's neck. They're a pale purple, and they contrast beautifully against Jaehwan's light skin. Sanghyuk's heart clenches again.

"Do I have something on my face?" Jaehwan asks as another yawn washes over him, causing his eyes to close and his mouth to involuntarily open. Jaehwan rubs his face afterward, and rubs away the sleep in his eyes as Sanghyuk continues to stare at the beauty before him. Jaehwan's wearing a shirt Sanghyuk didn't even know he had, but Sanghyuk knows it's his by the way the dark blue material slides off of one of Jaehwan's shoulders, exposing half of his collarbone due to how big it is.  "Hyukkie," Jaehwan pouts.  _Pay attention to me_. 

Sanghyuk stands up from his spot at the kitchen table and walks to his lover in two quick strides. His left hand traces Jaehwan's exposed collarbone, causing a small shiver to rack through the older man's body. Sanghyuk traces his finger up to cup Jaehwan's jaw. "No," he says softly, finally replying to the question his lover asked minutes earlier. "No, you don't have anything on your face."  _Besides beauty_ , Sanghyuk thinks. He doesn't tell him that, however, because he knows Jaehwan enough to know that, that would ruin the moment Sanghyuk is having. Because he knows Jaehwan will tease him if he said so, or agree. Probably both. Sanghyuk presses a kiss to the man's plump lips, and memories of the previous night flash in his mind as Jaehwan trails a hand into Sanghyuk's hair. 

Memories of the previous night fill Sanghyuk's thoughts as Jaehwan's tongue licks into his mouth. Sanghyuk remembers the soft-turned-loud moans, the arching of Jaehwan's back as pleasure washed over him, the post-coital sleepiness that plagued them both. Soon, however, he's pulled from his thoughts as Jaehwan slightly tugs at Sanghyuk's hair. Sanghyuk smiles slightly, and he pulls away soon after that, just to look at the man in front of him. A pout falls onto Jaehwan's lips once more,  and Sanghyuk kisses it away softly. 

"What's up with you today?" Jaehwan asks as Sanghyuk holds his waist. "You're unusually quiet." 

Sanghyuk kisses the base of Jaehwan's neck in reply, his lips warm against Jaehwan's cold skin. His lover shivers again. "I love you," Sanghyuk mumbles against his neck. He kisses above one of the bruises on Jaehwan's neck and sighs. "I love you a lot, actually." 

"Aw," Jaehwan purrs. "Hyukkie loves m-"

Sanghyuk nibbles at a spot on Jaehwan's neck, eliciting a surprised moan from the older man. "Don't tease me," Sanghyuk mumbles. "I love you."

Jaehwan's hands trail into Sanghyuk's hair again as Sanghyuk places light kisses in the crook of his neck. Sanghyuk's heart bursts as Jaehwan mumbles "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> idk i got this idea as i was in my kitchen at 2 am to get a lollipop. so here ya go . i hope you enjoyed this drabble. i'm super soft for hyuken right now so :(( look forward to more content with them.   
> i hope yall have a nice night/day/evening  
> kudos and comments are appreciated  
> scream with me about vixx on tumblr [@leejehwan](https://leejehwan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
